Knight Fantasia
by MR. RUBY DOO
Summary: it's about a boy finding friendship at a new guild and going on deadly missions on a daily basis so he could pay his rent. aw man i totally suck at summaries like this...


Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I'm not that sure what to say here, so… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be nice to me *bows down*, well…. I guess that's it, I hope you enjoy this story, and please overlook the bad skills and grammar (I ain't English, or American, or Australian, or Canadian, or any other country that speaks English, but at least i had a British education for a few years, so excuse the non-american words too please!), and comment this also please, I love them whether they're encouraging or just plain flame, and I think some advices would be nice as well, so if I'm stuck I can always look to the comments for inspiration and motivation! Thanks!

**Disclaimers**: All members from Fairy Tail are made by Hiro Mashima, they're not my creations, so all rights belong to the lucky bastard who made this fanfic happen.

**Warnings**: hmm, not really sure if there will be any, as I'm trying to be kid-friendly with this fic, but I'm sure that at some point I will munch my words and start making people swear like there is no tomorrow, and there will be fights. so I'm playing it safe with a T.

* * *

Ringo looked in his mirror for the twentieth time, and searched for nonexistent flaws on his spiked navy hair, perfectly constructed to emphasis his angular face. Then his eyes moved to the grey polo shirt hanging loosely around his frame, showing his tanned muscular arms. His gaze then darted down to his black cargo shorts that came just below the knee, finished with checkered Vans, before catching the time on the oversized grandfather clock on his right, and sighed like an old man before regaining his composure.

Staring in the mirror, where an equally handsome face met his startling green eyes, he allowed a smirk before turning and strolled towards his front door that led to a narrow alleyway, which, in turn, led to the centre of this giant town.

Ringo thought he looked hot too.

Today was his seventeenth birthday, and the day his dad allowed him to join the dream Guild he wanted to be a part of ever since he met them ten years ago. He smiled, thinking about what the members would be like. _I am actually joining a guild, huh? Wow, big improvement, me._

Rolling his eyes at his own comment, Ringo felt the excitement roll down his spine, small tingles similar to electricity, like every time it did when something was about to happen, whether or not if Ringo actually knew what the event will be, it was almost like a sixth sense. Never predictable, and always a good sensation.

Ringo broke into a jog, or what he thought was a relaxing jog, at 50/mph.

_Ah_, how about we leave the boy alone for a few minutes for him to enjoy a rare opportunity to have fun? It's time for a brief explanation, too.

Firstly, what Guild? The almighty Fairy  
Tail infamously known for its destructive powers? Or the pretty host Guild Blue Pegasus with their signature prince Charmings?

Neither was a bad choice but neither was right, either (A/N I confused myself writing that sentence, please tell me someone knows what I meant, please).

This particular Guild was different, to say the least.

It was one of the most successful Guilds ever to be formed, standing in the hall of fame alongside other major Guilds such as Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail, though it only became acknowledged after the giant setback of Fairy Tail losing much of its core members as this minor Guild –Knight Fantasia- stepped up and completed more requests than though possible, becoming more powerful as stronger mages joined, and brought back the balance that was thought to be lost. It looked like a normal Guild, and it almost was.

Except for the fact that the guild only lets mages join on the day when he or she would turn to a specific age: 7, 17, or 27, though only someone with connections with its members could have their address to the Guild. And the fact that no outsider has ever seen the interiors of this Guild made it all the more suspicious that it may have been an underground organization. Okay. Not really, the mages were just too paranoid and too proud to admit that they were in fact paranoid at stuff, and wanted their "peace" within the building they shared…

Nonetheless, it was also the very Guild that saved Ringo from his nightmare (1), and he has worshipped Knight Fantasia since then, much like a certain Lucy Heartfilia….

Ringo stopped on his tracks, kicking up dust from the ground, and stared up at the _thing_ he'd nearly crashed into, which just happened to conveniently pop out of nowhere in the middle of the busiest market road in town. When the dust cleared and he could see again, Ringo found his breath catch, and his jaw seemed to dislocate from his head, leaving him gaping at a massive stone castle looming over him, that was somewhere near four stories high and just as wide, with rouge curtains draped over floor length windows at either sides of two very impressive mahogany doors. Above the door painted an outline of a feline eye, which the iris held two swords that crossed each other at perpendicular angles, the emblem of the remarkable Guild. All of this breathtaking sight compressed into the middle of a dirty, mundane street amazed Ringo, as nobody seemed to notice it at all. Until he realized it was hidden by magic, and that the scene around this castle seemed to distort slightly.

Ringo shakily took a step forward, towards the stone fortress, and put his hand on the doorknob. Inhaling, before exhaling, and repeating the same action a few times to calm that nerve of his, he gave another smirk:

"_Welcome to Knight Fantasia, me."_

* * *

A/N: AW MAN I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! Seriously, I never knew writing a story was so hard, this took me a whole day to finish (I know, I know, not impressive at all) and I have no idea what's going to happen to the plot after this, I just thought to write this on a whim (!)… Now I'm just…._tired_ after using what little brain cells I have. I believe I also made a guild that sounds a bit too cliche for anyone's liking, but I was stuck as hell trying to find an appropriate name similar to one of Mashima's style... Anyways, on a brighter note, I hope you all enjoyed this, and _damn_ I made my protagonist have a ton of ego *snicker* and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And the longer the better!

(1) This will be explained later in the story, I hope, if I figure out what this nightmare will be…

RuBy D


End file.
